The primary objective of this Core Grant for Vision Research are to strengthen ongoing collaborative research activities and stimulate new interdisciplinary and interdepartmental research by continuing to provide technical expertise and shared use facilities through support of modules devoted to animal surgery, biochemistry, ocular morphology, tissue culture and biostatistics- clinical research. The Animal Surgery module will foster collaborative research by making it possible for investigators from diverse disciplines (e.g., ophthalmologists, physiologists, microbiologists, biochemists, microscopists) to carry out surgery and experiments together in a facility specifically designed and equipped for ophthalmic procedures. The Ocular Morphology and Biochemistry modules will provide services enabling Core investigators of various disciplines to correlate their histological, autoradiographic and electron microscopic observations with biochemical, physiological or clinical alterations in ocular tissues. The Tissue Culture module will enable clinical and basic scientists to extend animal studies to in vitro studies on a collaborative basis. The Biostatistics-Clinical Research module will assist clinical scientists in the development and design of retrospective and prospective studies and in data collection and analysis. The module will also assist basic scientists in experiment design and statistical evaluation of results.